1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recycling and more specifically to a wire stripper, which may be used to strip material and objects from a vehicle wiring harness.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Kobelco USA discloses a hold down arm for auto recycling, which includes a horizontal plate with a V-shaped groove. A wiring harness or the like may be inserted into the V-shaped groove and pulled against the horizontal plate. However, it is difficult for an operator to see the wiring harness being stripped with the horizontal plate.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a wire stripper for attachment to a hold down attachment, which may be used to strip material and objects from a vehicle wiring harness.